random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
259-260 Imperial Senate Special Elections
259 Wiposa Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Michael Paulman resigned in 259 to become Director of The External Imperial Intelligence Agency. Paulman had won re-election in 256 with 61% of the vote. Governor Sean Brown scheduled a special election for 259. For The Primaries, Candidates must attain 50% to win outright. If not, there would be a runoff the following week. Dove Primary * (D) Territorial Treasurer Roger Evans * (D) Former Referendum Vote Aide Andrew Cramer * (D) Former Congressman, 252 Candidate For Governor, 256 Candidate For This Seat Tom Terreo * (D) Former Talkshow Host Josh Ashburn * (D) Attorney Greg Brandon Primary Polling Dove Primary Results Initial Results * Evans: 122,665 (48.6%) * Cramer: 71,578 (28.4%) * Terreo: 37,512 (14.9%) * Ashburn: 10,389 (4.15%) * Brandon: 10,282 (3.95%) * Total Votes: 252,426 Runoff Results * Evans: 64,640 (59%) * Cramer: 44,920 (41%) * Total: 109,560 Hawk Primary * (H) Attorney For Equal Rights John Tucker * (H) Former Territorial Treasurer Douglas McKennedy * (H) Businesswoman Lauren Lamb * (H) Businessman, 252 Nominee and 256 Candidate Roger Tiberius * (H) Former Imperial Solider Chris Watson Primary Polling Hawk Primary Results Initial Results * Tucker: 17,256 (44%) * McKennedy: 16,080 (41%) * Lamb: 5,098 (13%) * Watson: 668 (1.7%) * Tiberius: 117 (0.3%) * Total Votes: 39,219 Runoff Results * Tucker: 21,066 (54%) * McKennedy: 17,946 (46%) * Total: 39,012 General Election Candidates * (D) Territorial Treasurer Roger Evans * (H) Attorney For Equal Rights John Tucker * (I) Educator Conner Rosen Polling General Election Results * Evans: 594,968 (53%) * Tucker: 516,388 (46%) * Rosen: 11,226 (1%) * Total Votes: 1,122,582 259 Moaska Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Rick Zelasko resigned in 259 to become Director Of The Imperial Interior Agency. Zelasko had won re-election in 256 with 56% of the vote. Governor Sebastian Bullmore scheduled a special election for 259. 50% needed to avoid runoff in the primary Dove Primary *(D) Businessman and 258 Governor Nominee Gerald Garwell *(D) Territorial Representative Connor Graham *(D) Territorial Senator Evan Butler *(D) Former Territorial Senator Kevin Moore *(D) Businessman Doug Ryan *(D) Businessman Scott Reynolds Dove Primary Results *Garwell: 150,537 (61%) *Graham: 39,218 (16%) *Butler: 22,005 (9%) *Moore: 17,153 (7%) *Ryan: 10,281 (4%) *Reynolds: 7,354 (3%) Total: 246,548 Hawk Primary *(H) Musican Ron Quar *(H) Territorial Representative and 256 Congressional Nominee Ashley Cooper *(H) Territorial Representative Katherine McCardney *(H) Former Deputy Adminstrator Of Imperial Air Traffic Control Dylan Wyatt: Initial Primary Polling Initial Primary Results *Quar: 281,484 (45.2%) *Cooper: 203,927 (32.7%) *McCardney: 111,516 (17.9%) *Wyatt: 25,599 (4.1%) Total: 622,526 Runoff Polling Runoff Results *Quar: 90,192 (56.4%) *Cooper: 69,663 (43.6%) Total: 159,855 General Election Candidates * (D) Businessman and 258 Governor Nominee Gerald Garwell * (H) Musician Ron Quar * (I) Author Matt Whitmer Polling General Election Results * Garwell: 1,916,510 (50%) * Quar: 1,686,528 (44%) * Whitmer: 229,981 (6%) Total Votes: 3,833,019 259 Alboona Senate Special Election 259 Rohill Senate Special Election 259 Las Angels Senate Special Election 259 Opovo Senate Special Election 259 Angrooin Senate Special Election 259 Alandra Senate Special Election 260 Greashigton Land Special Election